I Knew You Were Trouble
by sexy.sassy.southern.me
Summary: ...But I loved You Anyways. {AU, OFC x DEAN AMBROSE, TEENFIC FOR NOW} The story of Dean Ambrose (Jonathan Good) and Giselle Monroe. How they met, how they (sort of) became friends and how after a series of ups and downs, eventually, fall in love.. Or will they? r&r please?
1. Chapter 1

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

EVERY GOOD GIRL NEEDS A BAD BOY IN HER LIFE

_(-even if it's just to learn what she does NOT want in a guy-)_

Everybody's got that one guy.. He's probably a bad guy, he's probably the kind of guy who stays in trouble, who's never going to change, who's never going to 'amount to anything' according to his peers, his co workers, sometimes, sadly, even his own family..

But on the same note, every guy like that has that one girl.. She's probably the type of girl who's really quiet, she's really smart, and well, she's really, really sweet, even when a lot of the time she shouldn't be. The guy feels like he'll never be good enough, so he either doesn't try, or worse, he tries, he hurts the girl, sometimes beyond repair.

But what happens when life throws together two people who are polar opposites and for some reason, Fate just declares them as one? No matter how hard they try and break the ties that bind them, they simply cannot?

If you're wondering the answer to that question, then keep reading this. It's the beginning to a not so fluffy romantic story, one with twists, turns, humorous complications.

Will the story end with them together, or will they finally realize that sometimes you gotta just walk away?

CHAPTER ONE

_good girls don't do that_

"Mooom.. Do I have to go to school here? It looks.. Dangerous." Giselle muttered as her mother swore lightly in French Creole to herself and then said to her daughter, "This is home now, Giselle."

They were in Ohio, a new town, a cold town, on their own. Her father died over the summer, it was a freak accident, the kind that happens to cops all the time.. He went in to stop a robbery in progress at a local gas station/liquor store and he didn't walk out. Beyond the small but decent funeral they gave her father, the police force really couldn't do anything else to help the two females out.

So her mother was standing on her own for the first time in her entire life, and Giselle was starting the 10 grade as a 'princess' among people that her father probably would have thrown under the jail and he most certainly wouldn't have wanted her going to the same school with a lot of them..

But on the same token, he wouldn't have wanted her making this any more difficult on her mother than it was, already. He'd want her to suck it up, deal with the hand life dealt them, even though for the past few weeks since her father died, all she'd wanted to do was collapse and curl into a ball, cry.

Like a lot of girls, she was a true 'daddy's princess'. They'd done everything together, they'd talked a lot, he'd taken her fishing, taken her to football games, county fairs, her dance practices and when she was into riding horses, the rodeos she entered.

She'd had her entire life mapped out until a few weeks ago, she already knew what song she'd play when she had her father daughter dance at her wedding (Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion).. She'd known what college she was going to attend, (LSU of course, because her daddy went there when he'd been in college and they both loved the Tigers) and she could even sort of picture moments in the future when she'd let her father take her son fishing in their 'fishing hole' all day on a Sunday.

But thanks to some careless asshole who wanted money, didn't care who was on the other side of the gun when he fired it, all he'd cared about was not getting caught and going to prison of course, that was all gone now.. Now she had no idea what she was going to do, or how to feel anymore. Everything hurt and she felt alone.

It wasn't that she and her mother hadn't gotten along, they had, but they weren't as close as she and her father were.. And she could vaguely remember weeks at a time when she'd been younger, smaller, that her mother would just leave with no word, no warning... Her daddy of course, had taken care of her..

What if her mother ditched her here where she knew absolutely no one and never came back? What if her mother started in on the drinking again? All of these worries and fears crept into Giselle's mind, as well as the added new ones she'd gotten since moving to Ohio with her mother, living in a free but crappy and too small apartment in her aunt and uncle's apartment complex..

In the one week they'd been living in Ohio at her aunt and uncle's apartment complex, she'd already seen 3 prostitutes, and heard a shooting, met the local drug dealer, a big and rather creepy looking guy by the name of Lavon.

And she hadn't met the 18 year old boy named Jonathan living next door to them, but judging by what her slightly younger cousin Kaya said about him, she was sort of scared to. She did know that he and his mother fought.. A lot.. And violently.

The walls in the place were paper thin, unfortunately and she had to listen to a parent lay her hands on her own flesh and blood every single night.. She hadn't slept well in the whole week she'd been here, and now, this, starting at a school that looked like a prison, literally, a school that had metal detectors outside the front door for the love of Christ, she felt like she was completely losing her grip on her sanity, her life was slowly slipping farther and farther out of her own control..

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." she said quietly as her mother glared at her and said calmly, "You need to get inside. You're going to be late."

She sighed and got out of the car, walking up the concrete front steps, going through the metal detectors at the door, and then down the hallway to her locker.

The big, and beefy hand slammed her door shut the second she had it open even halfway.

"This my locker, girl."

"No, it's not. It clearly says.." she started, before this guy with intense and slightly wild looking baby blue eyes, shaggy dark blond hair walked over, put his hand on the other guy's shoulder and said something in his ear quietly.

Whatever he said, it had the larger and more intimidating male making a rather hasty retreat.

With the other guy gone, Jon turned to the small brunette who stood in front of him and said in a stiff and slightly mean voice, "Just so ya know, girl.. If I were you? Wouldn't just go mouthin off. Not here. Ya clearly not in fuckin Kansas anymore."

He looked at her a moment, she stared back, still recovering from the slight fear she'd felt a few seconds ago, and then he smirked, gave a slight wink and turned on his heel, walking down the hallway towards the section where the seniors lockers were kept.

"The hell was his problem? I didn't **ask **for his help. I coulda handled that on my own." Giselle murmured as her cousin Kaya walked over, tapping her as she said "That guy, Elle.. He's bad fuckin news. He's a senior and he's batshit crazy. Guy literally almost got thrown out of a basketball game because somebody accidentally bumped into him, I heard. That was Jon.. Our neighbor. And if ya smart? You'll steer clear."

"Kaya, he can't be that bad, surely, I mean he just helped me."

"Yeah.. Means he wants somethin from ya. Now ya get to try and guess what it is, or what he's gonna do next. It's this game he always plays with girls. Kinda sick really.. But there was this one girl.."

"What about her?"

"Well, I think he was into her.. But he kinda killed her pet, that kinda ended 'em. Can ya blame her though? I mean a guy kills my pet, I'm gonna dump his ass."

Giselle, despite all the things her slightly younger cousin Kaya had just told her, well.. She looked in his direction one more time, raised a brow when she caught him watching her, an angry yet all in the same, curious look in his wild baby blue eyes.

She shrugged it off, poked out her tongue and gave an eye roll as she and Kaya, another girl named Josie skipped past him in the hallway.

"Hey." he called out at her.

"What?"

"If ya wanna keep that tongue, keep it in ya mouth.. Unless ya makin an offer." Jon said as he gave a crude smirk, turned around and shoved the books from his locker into his bookbag.

"I told ya, didn't I? The creep wants somethin from ya."

"Look at her, K.. You can practically smell the virgin on her.."

"Huh?"

"Oh hell.. If he's after that, he's gonna be waitin a long time.. Ms. Pure and Innocent here, Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"Never even kissed a boy.. Hell, she blushes when someone says fuck around her." Kaya giggled as Giselle blushed and then muttered angrily, pouting at this point, "Do not, Kaya."

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck." Kaya said as Giselle gave her a look and then Josie giggled and said "Hot damn, Kaya, you were right.. And she's **older** than us? Wow... talk about slow development."

"For one thing, you two, I hardly think that sleeping with guys is something you go around doing for fun then bragging about it.. I might just be oldfashioned, but I'm gonna wait until I find that one guy I can't live without.. Or something, I dunno. And while we're on that, I am not that uptight, Kaya."

"You're practically ocd, Giselle. You need to loosen up, pull that stick outta your ass. Or you're gonna get a lot of what you got today around here." Kaya informed her as the three girls ducked into their homeroom class, took a seat near one another, waited on roll to be called.

When the teacher said his name, she felt the eyes boring into the back of her neck and she turned slightly, just in time to see him rolling his eyes at her, yet still staring at her.

Something told her this was going to be a very very long 3 years for her..

Because she was not sticking around here when she got her diploma. She didn't care where she went, but she was not staying in Ohio.

She wasn't stupid, she saw what one week back in Ohio was doing to her mother.. Twice she'd been drinking when Kaya and Giselle came home from the mall or the park.

She sighed as the bell finally rang and wondered that if her morning had been that eventful, what the hell did the rest of the day have in store for her? Somehow, she had the feeling that whether she wanted to or not, (and sadly, even if she didn't admit it, she did) her day, and the rest of her time in Ohio, was going to be filled with run ins with Jonathan.

And she couldn't decide exactly, if this were a good or a bad thing or not in all honesty.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER ONE, CONTINUED, 3 days later

_good girls don't do that_

She rolled her eyes as she turned around in the hallway to find him lurking nearby again for what had to be about the 6th time in as little as 2 hours. "What? Do I have something in my nose or on my face?" she asked, her subconscious ringing red alarm bells even as her knees went a little weak and her heart sped up a little as he simply winked, walked past her, his arm brushing against her bare arm on the way past.

"Nope."

She growled as she almost turned and just kicked him square in the ass. She hated people who played games, she really did. She'd only known him for 3 or 4 days now, and for that 3 or 4 days?

He'd fucked her mind about 4 or 5 times today alone and counting. And something told her he wasn't going to stop, that he was getting far too much joy out of rattling her like he was.

But she had to ask herself.. Why exactly was he rattling her? Really, if she thought about it, all he'd done was wink a time or two, that whole run in in the hallway, on her first day there, and then his few crude and disgusting remarks aimed at her, since then.

_'Think about it, darlin, damn.. He's a senior, you're a freakin sophomore for God's sakes.. He only wants ya for one of two reasons and neither one of 'em's good.' _

**_'But when he looked at you earlier this week, when he stopped that guy from taking your locker.. His eyes.. He's not the guy everyone thinks he is, clearly.'_**

_'Yeah, and you're gonna be as sexy as one of those Victoria's Secrets models one day too, Elle.. Wanna try deluding yourself some more? No, this guy, he wants somethin.. He's gonna keep on until he gets it. It's on you to keep him from gettin it. Unless..'  
_

"What the hell do you keep staring at me for then?" she finally blurted as he stopped, turned around, smirked maliciously, then said simply, "Wondering how long until ya cousin and that friend of hers turn ya into one of 'em, really."

"What is 'one of them' exactly?"

"A no good whore. Wish they'd hurry cause maybe then I wouldn't wanna look at ya get to know ya. I don't need that shit, really, I don't." Jon said as he chuckled, watched the words making their mark then satisfied he'd done the intended amount of damage, torn her down so she wouldn't be so damn appealing to him maybe, he turned and disappeared into the crowd, walked out of the building.

But apparently, the spunky sophomore, she wasn't havin that. She shoved her books at a girl she'd met in class earlier named Molly and then said "I'll be right back.. I'm gonna fix this asshole. I'm not in the mood for his crap today."

She jogged down the concrete steps in front of the school and caught him just as he'd stepped onto the curb of the sidewalk with his thumb out. She tapped his shoulder calmly, and when he turned around, her hand met with his face as she said calmly, "That was because you implied that I'm gonna become a 'whore' to quote you.. And this.." she paused as she smacked his forehead, and then smirking continued, "Is because you have serious problems.. Just because I'm new and I'm younger does NOT give you the right to push me around, try and mess around in my head. You're not hot shit just because you're a damn senior and I'm not afraid of you either."

"You about done there, princess?" Jon asked as he quickly grabbed her wrist, squeezing it as he muttered quietly, "The next time ya come after me like that, slap me? Ya not gonna like what I do to ya.. Now if I were you, kid, I'd fuck off. I'm dangerous, ya stupid to come at me like this."

"You're not dangerous, you're just a guy who uses the fact that he gets hurt a lot to his advantage, to scare anyone who might care about him or even give two shits about him, want to get to know him eventually, away. Let me know how that works for you, huh?"

He growled and leaned in, smirking as he put his hand on the back of her neck, pulled her face thisclose to his face as he smirked again and then said quietly, " Damn it, get lost, would ya? Don't ya get it? I don't want ya on my fuckin mind."

She blinked, her heart racing in fear a little bit at that moment.. But also, she noticed, she felt a little excited.. This couldn't be a good thing, not at all. Something told her it was only going to get more bizarre from here on out.. She'd only been in this school for 3 or 4 days now, and so far, he'd made it his life's mission to either hurt her, scare her or just be plain out rude to her.

"If he wants somethin, he's got a messed up way of showin it." she muttered to herself as he jumped into the backseat of a Mustang convertible and it sped away from the school.

Her cousin caught up to her and asked breathlessly, "What the fuck were you thinkin? If you acknowledge that slimeball, ya only gonna encourage his shit. That's what happened to the last girl.. And it was all fun and games until he shot her damn dog, Elle. Are you hearing me? He's a bad guy."

"Maybe there's more to him, Kaya. By the way, he thinks that being around you is gonna turn me into a whore. Something there ya not tellin me?"

Kaya muttered something to herself and then said quietly, angrily, "Just get ya ass back inside.. If ya late, ya gonna get it.."

"Coming, damn it.. I'm coming." Giselle muttered as she bit her lip, watched the spot he'd been standing in, still trying to process what he'd said before he jumped into the car being driven by an older guy and left before school was even done for the day.

And it left her with more questions than answers, to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER ONE, CONTINUED, about a week later..

_good girls don't do that_

She'd just gotten settled into her room for the night, was doing her homework when the noise of the fighting from Jonathan's apartment had her wincing and gritting her teeth again like it always did, more so since they'd actually met after she started going to school with him.

"Damn it. Can't that damn woman lay the hell offa him for just one freakin night?" she muttered to herself as she stiffened her resolve to get back to her studies, do her homework, mind her own damn business. Because what was going on over at his place?

Wouldn't change with anything she could potentially do. And he hated her, liked to torment her, so why would she really want to help him, honestly.

"Let me borrow your gray sweater, Elle." Kaya called as she continued getting ready for some party she was sneaking out to tonight. Giselle could go, of course, she just didn't really want to. She'd been sort of getting to know Kaya's friends, and outside of Josie, there weren't many she really liked.

And one of her guy friends, James.. He completely petrified her for some reason, he was always staring or trying to touch her when Kaya and Josie weren't around.

"It's in the closet, Kaya. If you want 'em, the turquoise earrings are in my jewelry caddy." Giselle said as she tried blocking out both the noise from the fight raging in Jon's apartment next door, and now Kaya's hurried whispering into her pay by the minute cell phone to a boy she probably shouldn't even be sneaking off to meet.

The second Kaya was out of the room and the fighting at Jon's reached a fever pitch, she slammed her book shut and said "Damn it, I knew I shoulda left too. It's not like my mom or my aunt Cin and uncle Herb are gonna bother to look in on us.. They're all too damn busy drinking."

Her mother was fast approaching falling off the wagon lately, her aunt and uncle did nothing but encourage it and laugh when Giselle tried her hardest to get rid of the stuff as her mother stashed it.

When it sounded like a thud hitting the wall, she eyed the wall seperating her room from one of the rooms in Jon's mom's apartment with a raised brow and said "Between my mom's second childhood and his mom beating the shit out of him, I'm never gonna graduate and get the hell out of Ohio with my sanity intact."

She bit her lower lip as she listened for movement, not sure why this really bothered her beyond the fact that she was listening to a person her own age being beaten practically by his own parent. When she'd lived in Louisiana, sure there were people who did this all the time, but it was something she'd never really born witness to, first hand.

Deep down, she knew there was another reason she was so concerned right now, and that reason loved making her miserable. That reason had wild baby blue eyes that could practically pierce her heart and soul with just one glance, one cocky wink as he passed her in the hallway in school.

That reason was probably going to be her undoing if she didn't stop letting him bait her right into the grips of anger and responding to him.. Because sooner or later, she'd wind up giving in to him on other levels, if this kept up. Even at her young age, she knew this, she wasn't stupid.

But she was completely and totally powerless to stop it.

When she heard the sound of hands hitting flesh again, something in her snapped, surprising her. She stood and muttered, "For the love of God.. Even if he's probably the biggest asshole I've ever met right now, he doesn't even deserve this. There has to be something I can do."

She slid her hoodie down over her LSU cheer camp t shirt and slid her feet into a pair of light brown Uggs, not even bothering to throw on jeans, just leaving her purple and white gym shorts on as she looked around and finally pried her bedroom window open, sliding out onto the fire escape just outside it.

The fighting was still going on and now, it was at a fever pitch. But maybe if she waited until it got quiet, it usually didn't take long after it reached the fever pitch it was at right now.. Maybe if she waited, she could slip over and catch him in his room or something, at least see if he were alright.

She sat practically holding her breath for some unknown reason about 3 to 4 minutes and finally, she heard the radio kick on and the yelling stop.

"Okay.. Just go over there, see if he's okay.. That's all you gotta do, Elle." she mumbled to herself as she climbed down the ladder, then up the ladders leading to his window.

Jon lie on his bed, arms behind his head, glaring at the ceiling. His face burned from the slaps and his head hurt from all of her yelling at him. His arm hurt where he'd been slammed at a wall sort of by the fucking pimp she called a boss. But he'd done pretty well fighting to keep the guy from making off with all their stuff and the rent money this time. Not like last time when he'd went through the thin glass window in the living room almost.

He'd been fuming and swearing, counting the days until he could leave this god forsaken town and his past, everything behind him and go on to do what he'd been dreaming of doing since he was a kid and he and his best friend Samuel, who lived in a nearby town now, had talked about.

And then the brown eyed vixen that kept edging her way into his subconscious no matter how rude he was to her, how rough he was with her, whatever he tried to do to get her out of his mind like she was, well..

She tumbled into his bedroom window.

Pretty stupid if you'd ask him, really, because he knew now, even at the age of 18 that he was nothing but bad, he was a monster, a bad guy. He was sick, he scared and hurt people.

She didn't seem to care, hell, she gave as good as she got when he tried her time and time again since they met earlier this past week.

"What the fuck? Are ya just dyin to be strangled?" he hissed as he eyed her warily.

She'd never once bothered to come out of her apartment when she got home from school, after cheer practice was done, after her various club meetings were all done, or soccer practice was finished.

Oh yeah.. He'd gotten so obsessed with the slip of a brunette sophomore, he memorized her routine, honestly. He hadn't tried to, in his defense, it'd just sort of happened. He was aware of her, no matter what he did, he couldn't just pretend she didn't exist or make her vanish.

And he hated it. Because the last time he felt like that, it got twisted and used against him and the girl went the extra mile, blaming him for something that he hadn't actually done.

"For your information, I came over to make sure she didn't beat you to death. Since her yelling and beating you kept me from being able to study, and I sort of felt like you didn't even deserve that."

He studied her a moment and said calmly, "Ya need to go, now. It ain't me ya gonna have to worry about if her asshole of a boss walks in here to finish our little fight."

The sliver of moonlight landed on his face and she felt sick to her stomach as she saw the dried blood caked on his lip, under his nose, dotting his white tanktop.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Damn good reason ya need to get lost, right there." Jon said as he stared at his hands, calmly, quietly. He couldn't look at her right now, if he did, she'd just be in his damn head all night and he didn't want that. For some reason, he kept on doing this to her to sort of save her from him, the danger he could pose to her later if he were stupid enough and careless enough to let her in.

But when she stood and popped her back, dug around in the pocket of her hoodie and started pulling out bandages, peroxide and neosporin, well.. It was quite plain she wasn't leaving until she helped in some way.

Which only made him curious really.. After all he'd done to her, why help him now? Why bother?

It always fascinated him, how people with an actual conscience behaved. He had one, but he ignored it a lot. He had to if he ever wanted to live past 18.

Especially here, in this town and this neighborhood.

"Go."

"Just shut your face and let me clean this out, Jonathan." she said as she leaned in. He got a good whiff of her vanilla scented perfume and for a second, he breathed it in deeply as he watched her working on cleaning out the slight wounds with a curious look in his wild baby blue eyes.

"What?" she asked as she sensed he was staring at her, while trying to block out how rigid his body felt close to hers, she was sitting on the edge of his lap to clean out the wounds he'd gotten, because she heard glass break at one point and she wanted to make sure there was no glass stuck in the worst of the wounds, on his face, below one of his eyes.

He grabbed her hand tightly and then tried to move back as he asked one question.. "Why ya doing this?"

"Because, Jonathan.. Even you don't deserve this shit." Giselle faltered a little as she said this, her eyes darting around nervously. Why was she helping him, anyway?

If the roles were reversed, given what she thought she knew about Jonathan Good, he clearly would not do this for her.. Or would he?

Something in his eyes looked strange right now. It mesmerized her and she couldn't break her gaze. She bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Just shut up, okay? Had to do this because.."

He smirked and then shoved back, pulled her up from where she sat and grabbing her elbow, he lead her to the window as he said firmly, a little coldly, "Just go, damn it. I told ya.. I don't want ya in my fuckin head."

"You're an asshole. I thought maybe.. Forget it, Jonathan, it's plain to see you LIKE people hating you, you LIKE scaring them. One day though.. You're gonna wake up all alone and it'll hit you.. I wasn't a monster, I didn't have to be this way.. And ya know what then, Jonathan?"

"What, Giselle."

"It'll be too freaking late for you to do anything about it. I tried, can't say I didn't try at least." she said as she rolled her eyes in disgust, mostly at herself, for having caved in and been stupid enough to even walk over here and think he'd be decent enough to actually be GLAD someone cared enough, gave two shits about his safety.

She had to ask herself again as she climbed back down those ladders and up into her own room.. Why did she care? Why couldn't she get him off her mind?


	4. Chapter 4

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER TWO, PT ONE

_an unlikely friendship  
_

She rolled her eyes as the girls sitting next to her started up again, their taunts and teasing, the overall rude remarks about her or her cousin, Jonathan, hell anyone who wasn't them. She pretended she didn't hear them and continued to dissect her frog, but inside, she was just a hair away from stabbing one of them in their eyeball.

She bit her lip as she heard them mentioning his mom again and Jonathan stiffened. She knew it had to mess with him, taking the shit he did about his mother being what she was. She was the youngest person in this class, but she felt like the oldest, really, because all of the stuff those girls were doing?

Stupid as hell. And the surprising part of it, was that she didn't really care what they said about her.. It was when they made Jonathan slightly upset that she was a little worked up.

"Hey.. Just block 'em out." she muttered as he looked at her, rolling his eyes and saying casually, "Mind ya business, got it, kid?"

"I have a name."

"Yeah."

"Do I call you asshole?"

"Nope, but I'm not callin ya by ya name.. Means we're friends or some shit. I don't need friends."

"You are an asshole. Self absorbed one at that." she whispered back as the girls behind her picked up on their conversation and one of them remarked loudly, "Uh oh.. Could there be.. Trouble in the ghetto?"

"Oh that's fuckin it." Giselle snapped as she put down her scalpel, just in case she did get the nerve to stab one of them or something. "What the hell are ya gonna do?" Jonathan hissed as Giselle smirked and said "Just watch and see. If you give a shit.. I mean as much as ya hate me, I'd think you'd be a little offended about their implications too."

He didn't answer, and he damn sure didn't look at her. Truthfully? He actually didn't hate her.. No, it was more like he wanted her, needed her, but wouldn't allow himself to try and fight for her or even befriend her. Yet she seemed to keep popping up on his radar.

She'd done it again, a few nights ago when the fighting reached it's worst.. He'd already gotten his ass handed to him down in the alley by some asshole that knew Lavont, because Lavont made a remark about her actually, and he'd snapped for some damn reason and totally exploded, then Lavont decided he wanted retaliation in the form of some of his 'boys' jumping Jon on his way home from school..

She'd slipped in when he'd just gotten done fighting off another customer of his mothers for their grocery money and she'd sort of talked to him this time. He tried not to listen, not to 'learn' any of the things about herself that she'd divulged, but they echoed on his mind every damn time he turned around like a cd stuck in a bad spot permananently.

"Don't do nothin stupid." he said right before the all out brawl behind him began. And if he hadn't gotten involved, she'd have probably gotten her little ass kicked worse than she did. But he wound up getting involved, then walking down to the office with her.

They sat in the chairs, staring at the clock as he said calmly, "Ya didn't have to do that. It's not that I hate ya. It's just.."

"What?"

"Ya make me feel shit. And I hate that."

"Yeah? Well I hate it too." Giselle said as she sat with the ice pack on the bridge of her nose.

"Ya kicked that one girls ass though, Giselle. Gotta hand it to ya.. Never seen some spoiled little princess move like that."

"It's because you don't know me, Jon. I'm not this super sweet girl, okay? I'm not a princess and I'm not a good girl."

"Yeah, ya are."

"I've done.. Things." Giselle muttered as she laughed and added to herself, "Who the hell am I kidding.. I've never even been tardy.. This is gonna look soooo freaking amazing on my college transcripts, let me tell ya."

Jonathan snickered as he said "Okay, what's the baddest thing ya ever did.."

" I, umm..."

"Waitin." Jon smirked as he watched her thinking, racking her brain for something to prove she wasn't the 'innocent' he'd figured out the first time he'd ever seen her, that she was. It was one of the things that both drew him to her and kept him from her, really.

He didn't wanna mess that up, corrupt it, turn it dark and cold.. He wanted her to keep on thinking that the world was good and that people had good sides to them.. He didn't wanna see the light die.. And he knew that if he got mixed up with her? He'd kill it.

But god he wanted to, more than anything.. He wanted her, actually.

"I, umm.. Oh yeah.. I snuck out once, last year.. Sort of went to this thing, it's stupid, really.."

"What?" he asked, mockingly, as he leaned forward, facing her, propping his chin on the palm of one hand as he said with a smirk, "Church stuff don't count, goody two shoes."

"It wasn't.. It was actually sort of illegal and if Mr. LaBoone knew what we were all down there in his back forty doing with his tractors, pretty damn sure he'd have killed us all.. Or had an anerysm."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Playing chicken with tractors. I wasn't but this guy.. I sorta liked him and he sorta talked me into it.. " she muttered, her eyes going to her hands as she said "That was stupid."

Jonathan bursting into loud and raucous laughter proved her statement true.

"Wow.. we are totally on different moral planes with our conceptions of good and bad." he muttered as he raked his hand slowly through his hair and said "Bet ya can't even say the word fuck without coverin ya mouth."

"Okay, fine.."

"Well?"

"Fudge.."

"That wasn't the word."

"Do I really have to do this? Why does this matter?"

"Humor me." he said as he thought to himself, _'because maybe if ya do one bad thing, you'll fall off this damn pedestal that somehow ya got on and I won't want ya anymore.. or something..'_

She looked down at her hands and said quietly, "Fuck."

"Louder."

"Fuck."

"Look at me when ya say it."

"Fuck.. Damn it, are you happy now?"

"See? Ya didn't die and a hole didn't open up, take ya right to hell." he smirked as she glared then laughed a little, and tossed a magazine from the table in his direction. He watched her and when she wasn't looking, he smiled to himself a little.

Maybe he could be friends with her... Could he trust her or himself enough not to completely mess that up? All he knew was that he had to at least give it a try.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER TWO, PT TWO

_an unlikely friendship  
_

She fumed in anger as the coach sidelined her during the softball game against a major rival of their high school, kicking a Gatorade cooler sitting on the sidelines. She'd been having a damn good game today, and naturally, because some college was here looking at a girl named Zara, she was being sidelined so that Zara could play for the scout that'd come to see her.

"That's fucking horse shit." she snapped as she flopped, sweaty and tired back onto the benches, pouring a water bottle over her sweat dampened hair as she heard a throat clearing nearby. She looked over, found Jonathan sitting there. Apparently, he'd been watching for some unknown reason. He was still dressed from his own practice, sparring at the gym near the high school. "Having a tantrum, princess?"

"Nah. Just pissed is all.. Because that little bitch is the coach's kid, one of the 'rich girls' they're gonna bench me, put her in the shouldn't even be playing, because she started that fight with you and that one jackass earlier this week, if ya ask me, Jon."

He shrugged and muttered simply, "Sticks and stones, Elle."

"My damn name is Giselle."

"Yeah? Well I'm callin ya by ya name, ain't I?"

"No, not really."

"It's close enough, damn it." Jon said as he leaned forward and laughing said "Woo, that girl.. She cannot play softball."

"Nope.. But does anyone care that we could actually win the damn game? Why hell no.. They just want that little bitch to get her time with the scout. Punta." Giselle spat as Jon snickered and said "So ya say pussy in Spanish.. But sayin fuck makes ya blush?"

"Not thinkin right now.. Too damn pissed." Giselle fumed as she crossed her arms, shouted out, "Way to screw it up, Zara. Yeah, that was real good.. Real freakin smooth. Next time, why don't ya just hand the other team the damn ball too. Make it sooooo much easier on 'em."

Jon clamped his hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh as he asked, "Anyone ever told ya ya too damn uptight?"

"If we lose this one.."

"Then ya play another."

"Yeah, but that's a loss."

"So?"

In her mind, she was hearing all the times her father shouted at her from the sidelines, lovingly, yet competitively. He too, hated to lose. And sometimes, it'd make him angry.. Not at her, just at the team she was on, losing. And yeah, if she was having an off game, he'd make her work her ass off over the weekend, in their backyard.

But she never actually saw anything wrong with it, so she'd always just accepted that 'losing' no matter what you lost at.. Was probably one of the worst things to happen.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and said with a smirk, "Shit happens, Elle." as he shrugged.

"Gee, thanks, Jonathan."

"Ya can call me Jon."

"Fine."

"Snippy today, aren't ya?" he asked, hiding a smirk as she lightly punched his bare arm and said "I hate freakin losing. And with that bitch in the game, that's exactly what is gonna happen."

"Ya act like the world's gonna end if ya not perfect, if ya don't do somethin right every single time ya do it. It's not gonna.. Look at me, Elle.. I'm a class a fuck up.. Do ya see me getting wound up if I lose a sparring match down at the gym?"

"No, but.. If you really worked your ass off, you wouldn't.."

"How the hell do ya know?"

"Followed ya in one afternoon, kinda watched ya fightin."

"Oh really.. Did ya now?"

"Yeah.. It looks like fun. Dangerous, but fun." Giselle admitted as she stared at her Nikes, sipped her water and then thought to herself about just how much she hadn't enjoyed watching him take blow after blow, submission after submission and still get up from every single last thing they put in front of him. She'd even seen another guy, a friend of his named Sammy, hit him in the face with a chair and still, he'd gotten up.

Suffice to say, she'd spent at least 90 percent of the fight hiding her face when he got hit, but yelling and clapping, when he'd gotten a hit through.

"When did ya come to watch?" he asked, curious. She must have hidden pretty damn well, because he'd caught himself looking in the bleachers, wishing he'd actually see her sitting there, but he hadn't seen her at any of his 'matches'.

"Monday night, actually. Snuck out." Giselle stated as if it were nothing. They'd sort of been becoming friends since they'd been in that fight, and they'd gotten matching detentions as a result.

"I can show ya some stuff.. Wicked curveball ya throw."

"I can show ya. My dad taught me."

He smirked a little then shrugged and said casually, "If I'm not too busy." parts of him still trying to remain reluctant in letting her get any closer than an arms length to him. He was leaving at the end of this year, and he most certainly did not entertain any illusions of ever returning to Ohio. Not when his life here, all his memories of the place were as bad as they were.. Not when being here had been the equivalent to hell on Earth.

"Cool. So.. Why'd ya come out here?"

"Got curious last time ya walked through the lobby of the building with dirty, grass stained clothes, an ace bandage on ya knee." Jon said casually as he shrugged and smirked.

"Ha. Yeah, I kinda get into sports." Giselle shrugged as she said quietly, "Thinkin about quitting cheerleading though." and looked at her hands.

"Why? That's actually one of few reasons I come to the stupid damn games.. Kinda weird, knowin somebody on the varsity cheerleading squad that I ain't sleepin with." he said as he smirked, watched her giving him a dirty look.

"No reason.. Just.. The girls are bitches and the guys think that if ya wear the skirt, ya belong to 'em. And I hate 'em all, personally." Giselle muttered as Jon asked in a stiff and quiet voice, "Who?"

"That one asshole, the left tackle, I think. But I put bengay on his jockstrap, thinkin he'll leave me alone when he figures out it was me."

"What's he doin?"

"Nothin, Jonathan, damn it.. I'm a big girl, I can handle 'im."

But he made a mental note to do something, or at least watch the guy closer. Even if he wasn't with her, like he wanted to be, he wasn't gonna let some meatheaded jockstrap have her either.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER TWO, PT THREE

_an unlikely friendship  
_

He shoved the guy against the lockers just as soon as they were alone in the locker room, smirking, growling almost. "Heard ya been messing with Giselle?"

"And?"

"Oh boy.. Ya really are as fucking stupid as I thought." Jon said as he held the guy by the collar, smirking. The guy's face morphed from cocky into a mask of fear and he said "She your girl or something?"

"That ain't ya business. Just know if ya touch her again, if I even think ya lookin at her like ya wanna touch her, I'm gonna make sure ya regret it." he said as he dropped the guy on his ass, kicked at him and muttered quietly, "Some damn jock ya are, pussy."

The guy jumped up swinging and Jon tackled him quickly, smirked as he said "Don't need football for that, bitch." and getting up, he calmly walked out. Only to be found seconds later, by the gym teacher, who grabbed him, leading him to the office.

He sniggered as he saw Giselle sitting there, her arms crossed, her face a mask of anger as she snapped, "What the hell?"

"I was about to ask ya the same thing, Elle."

"Got into a fight."

"No, Elle.. Looks like ya got ya ass kicked."

"Oh and I suppose you did better?"

"Actually, yeah. And I don't think ya gonna have to worry about that guy." he admitted as she looked at him and asked "What the fuck were you thinking? I coulda handled him."

"Yeah.. And that's why he grabbed ya ass and ya didn't do a damn thing but turn around and swear at him, threaten him. Can't be ms. Goody Two Shoes all the time. Guys like that, especially." Jon said as he shrugged and then said "Who'd ya get in it with?"

"Cindy Herrington. She was saying stuff and it ticked me off."

"About?"

"Nothin, Jon." Giselle muttered quietly, still shocked and a little bit angry that he'd taken it upon himself to butt in and do something to the guy who'd been bothering her, even though deeper down, it sort of touched her, sort of made her look at him slightly differently. He said he hated people, he didn't need friends, yet lately, they'd been talking a lot, they'd even walked to the park once after dark, sat on the swings, talked about the first random thing that popped into their minds.

So she was a little confused.. Was he trying to let her in, or was he doing this because like Kaya said when she first moved here, he wanted something? She didn't know what to believe lately, especially where he was concerned.

"No, it ain't nothing, Elle. Ya sittin here mad at the whole damn world, an ice pack on ya face."

"She called you a psychopath, okay.. "

He burst into laughter, gripping the arms of the chair as he said "Wow, okay then." while his mind raced in a million different directions.. He'd never had someone stand up for him until he and Giselle started to talk more, lately.

He couldn't help but wonder when he'd mess it up, if he hadn't already, beating the crap out of the football player who kept messing with her, even after she'd slapped him, dumped a cherry slush drink over his head and cursed him out in some of the worst words he'd heard come out of her mouth yet..

"That's not all she said, is it?"

Giselle sighed and said "She told me that ya only being nice to me because ya think ya can fuck me.. So sue me, I don't like bein called a whore. Especially when.." she trailed off as she bit her lower lip, looked at her hands.

Jon snickered and then said "Oh. So it was about her callin ya a whore." playing things off, playing them low key.. He'd noticed her voice trailed off and he looked at her for a moment, just really looked at her.

Which probably wasn't a good idea for him, because then he realized just how beautiful he thought she was, and then he realized just how damn hard he'd have to work to keep her, make her want him like he wanted her..


	7. Chapter 7

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER TWO, PT FOUR

_an unlikely friendship  
_

"No, damn it, Jon. You do not throw like that." Giselle said as she laughed a little, shook her head and said "Clearly, violence is more your speed."

"Damn.. Gimme a break."

"Why? You rode MY ass when we tried to spar earlier. Now, stand up straighter, go back a little. Here it comes." Giselle said as she prepared to throw the ball and then threw it. Jon jumped up, catching the ball, smirking as he held it out, slid off the glove and tossed it on the ground, then said "And now, Ms. Smart Ass. I caught it. What now." before taking off at a run after her.

But Giselle was aptly named, apparently, because not only did she dodge him with skill and grace, she was up the tallest tree in the park they'd been throwing the ball around in before he could really blink.

"Come down, damn."

"Nope. Come up here and make me, Jon." she called down from the tree. She blinked in shock as about 2 minutes later, he emerged on the branch on which she was sitting, smirking his trademark cocky smirk as he flopped down, started to poke her in the ribcage.

"Stop it."

"Make me, why don't ya?"

"Don't tempt me, Jon." she said as she started to poke him back, careful that neither of them lost their balance, spilled from the tree top.

Down below, Kaya called up, "Don't tell me ya with him.. Again."

"Then don't ask, Kaya." Giselle called down as Jon rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath she couldn't make out. Kaya swore to herself as she called up, "He's only gonna make a fool of ya, Elle."

"Thanks for the input, what are ya, my ma?" she called back down, rolling her eyes. She hated it when Kaya would do this, show up and butt in, say something snide to her about Jon.

She always sort of got this feeling there was something there, she just wasn't getting it, and lately, the more time she spent with Jon, the little bits and pieces he let her in on his life, well.. She was starting to feel things towards him.

Things she didn't want to feel.

Things that scared her, personally. Especially when she realized that he was 18, he'd laugh and most likely, even if he did return those feelings, he'd be leaving this year. He'd already began negotiations with Cody and Les from the gym, and he and Sami were supposed to start training in developmental territory practically as soon as the diploma was in their hands.

Kaya glared at the tree, mouthed something to herself as she muttered, "Yeah, Elle.. Just you wait.. When ya realize just how bad a guy he is.. Ya gonna wish ya listened to me."

Okay, so he'd never done anything to her, personally.. At least not anything she wanted him to do to her. She'd had this huge crush on the neighborhood bad boy for about 3 years now, and before Elle came along, she'd been just about to get him to herself, she just knew it.

And then Elle came and he basically went back to pretending she didn't exist. Just like before. Now she had to watch them together and have it rubbed in her face. Which only made her hate her cousin Giselle even more than she had to start with.

"Let's see if Ms. Goody Two Shoes likes what I'm gonna do here shortly." she muttered to herself as she walked out of the park, her mind racing with plans. All she had to do was wait.. Eventually, the feelings between Elle and Jon would come to light and when they did, she fully intended to insert herself into the situation and completely screw it up for them both.

Up in the tree, Jon sighed as he looked at his hands then Giselle and said quietly, "She likes me. And I told her I don't fuckin like her. She's always screwin around, I don't like people I can't trust."

"Ahh, so there is something." Giselle said as she asked "That mean you trust me?"

"Dunno yet. I kinda think I can, but.." he muttered, trailing off again. He wasn't good at this emotional bullshit, he never had been.

"Likewise." Giselle muttered as she stared a hole through the tip of her Vans and sighed, leaning back, her hair brushing against his neck. When that happened, it felt like a literal shockwave swept through his body and he gritted his teeth as he let her rest like that.

No sense in starting a fight, making her storm off after swearing at him a little bit. Besides, the shocking part was that he actually liked it, the way she did little stuff like that. He didn't want to like it, but he did.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

- Manage Stories_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER TWO, PT FIVE

_an unlikely friendship  
_

She glared at the man her mom was practically leaning on with disgust. For the second night in a row, the creep was over here, with her mother, and for the second night in a row, he kept accidentally touching her. If he kept it up, she was half tempted to accidentally break his nose. Thanks to Jon's sparring sessions, which she'd become a part of, mostly out of interest, parts of her liking the thrill of watching this whole other side of him that took over in the ring.. Suffice to say, thanks to his sparring, her getting into it occasionally, picking up things, she was pretty damn sure that if her award winning pitching arm didn't break the guy's nose, then a well aimed punch would.

It shocked her just how much she'd changed as a person since she moved here. Before now, she'd never once have considered raising her hand to an adult, she'd been raised to respect them. But this guy, he obviously didn't think that respect had to be earned. Just thought, and wrongly, apparently, that if he was banging mommy, then he could touch daughter all the hell he wanted.

It didn't help when her aunt and uncle were sitting right there in the damn room, just as drunk if not worse than her mother and this unknown bastard were.

"You hearin me, girl? I told ya to grab me another beer."

She gave him a dirty look, got up and grabbed the beer, throwing it. She'd just been getting progressively sicker of his shit the more she had to sit here and listen to it, or take it.

He caught it but when she walked by, he slapped her on the ass hard. "Ain't you got any respect?"

"Not for you, not really." she said quietly, calmly.

Her mother glared and then standing, exploded drunkenly, "I.. I'm fi-finally fu-fuckin happy.. I f-finally found s-somebody since your daddy's gone and you're gonna treat him l-like a damn human being, girl or.. Or.."

"Or what, Mama? You gonna run off and leave again? Stick me here with my aunt and uncle? If you are, I really wish you'd do it, stop trying to drink yourself into oblivion."

Her mother's hand connected with her face sharply and she glared, grabbing her jacket, storming out, slamming the door to the apartment behind her. She walked down the hallway, pushing down on the elevator, sinking down into the floor by herself, her head in her hands as she processed what just happened. She hadn't meant to say it, not like that at least, but it'd come out. And her mother was acting like she used to when she'd run away, bail out and leave her with just her father for days, sometimes even weeks and months it felt like, at a time.

The elevator slid open but she hadn't heard it, and she felt arms going around her as she smelled the familiar scent of his cologne mixed with slight sweat. Jon hugged her against him stiffly as he asked, "ya alright?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Heard the fight. Snuck out and caught up to ya. Stopped the lift to catch ya. What the hell happened to ya?"

"It's nothing I.."

"No, didn't sound like nothin, damn it."

He made her look at him and she sighed as she said "I just managed to piss my moms off, that's all.. Bought up something nobody in my family is allowed to mention."

"What?" he asked, brow raising. He'd been operating under the delusion his friend had a rather cushy and princess like existance. Now he was finding out it wasn't and this intrigued him, it made him want to..

His brain wouldn't allow him to finish what knowing what he'd just found out made him want to do. Because last time he'd tried to help someone he cared about out, she took it and twisted it, told the whole damn school a lie about him. Then there was his baby cousin. God only knew he hadn't been enough to stop CPS from taking her.

"When I was little.. Sometimes my moms would leave for long stretches of time, it'd just be me and my daddy. She'd always come back, and my daddy would tell me she'd be alright. He'd never talk about where she went or why she left.. And tonight, she was drinkin and this guy and.. I just shouldn't have said it, she never woulda hit me."

"That asshole's over there again? I don't like that fuckin guy."

"Me either, Jon.. But apparently she does. She's been screwin him since she bought him home from the bar on the corner last night." Giselle admitted as she leaned against him, looking up. "Thanks.."

"For what?"

"Comin down here. Wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah.. I was gonna ask ya that. Not a good idea to go back until that ass is gone." Jon muttered as his hand found her cheek. She winced when his hand ran across it, the imprint stung.

"Ya sure ya don't need ice?"

"Nah. I'm good. Somebody's doing a damn good job of toughening me up." Giselle smiled sheepishly as they walked out of the elevator and into the chilly night, down to the park like they usually did when one or the other just wanted to talk.

Lately though, neither one would admit, but neither could deny either, they seemed to be getting a lot closer, more comfortable with one another. And they were starting to see each other in an entire new light.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

- Manage Stories_-Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER THREE, PT ONE

_an unlikely friendship turns to an unlikely romance  
_

As soon as she realized that her aunt and uncle, her mother and her cousin were gone, leaving the jerk of a man from the night before in the apartment with her, she was still sleeping, of course, when they left, probably all drunk at that.

Because she hadn't drank, they hadn't bothered to wake her.

Suffice to say, she found the man sitting on the bench at the vanity table in her room, eyeing her in a strange way. "Saw ya with that boy in the next apartment."

"Yeah, and? You're not my daddy, you never will be so I'm not seeing how it's any of your concern."

"And that, little girl, is where you're dead wrong.. See, your mama, she's sort of workin for me right now, so that concerns me very much so. She seems to think you'll help her out of this little jam she's went off, gotten herself into.. But she ain't told you about that, now has she.."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just when you graduate? You belong to me. Until she works off what she owes. Fair is fair.. So it's more or less me looking after my investment."

"Whoa, wait.. What the hell does she owe you for?"

"You really don't know what your mama does when you're not around, do ya?" the man asked casually as he looked at her a moment, moving closer..

She grabbed her jacket and then said "Not really, and guess what.. I don't care, either. She's just.. She's grieving."

"No she ain't you stupid girl, she's celebrating." the man said with a rumbling laugh as she started to realize that her parents hadn't ever actuallly been happy when she was younger, her mother was always leaving and coming back.. A sick feeling rested in the pit of her stomach and when the man's fat greasy hand made contact with her cheek, caressing, she looked at him in anger and shock as she swung her fist, hit him in the nose and then hurried to her window, climbing out.

"I hope to hell Jonathan's up." she murmured. For some reason, he was really the only person here she felt safe with, trusted lately. Everyone around her seemed to be going all dark and scary. Sure, he was dark and scary too, but he was different with her... Sort of.

Moments later, she fell through his window, landing on his floor in a heap. He sat up, swearing, angry. He'd been drinking the night before, he had a small hangover right now, but he sobered quickly when he saw Giselle just sitting there, her knees to her chin almost, her arms around them, staring at the floor. Right away, he got a very, very bad feeling.

"What the hell? Ya lost your fuckin mind, ba- err, Elle?" he asked as he slid from beneath his blanket, walking over, sitting down behind her. "Hey.. ya okay?"

"Not really, Jon, I... I didn't know where the hell else to go.." she muttered as he looked at her and then asked, "What happened to ya? Is it ya ma again or that guy?"

"I woke up.. Found him sitting there, watching me sleep.. He started to tell me.. Nevermind, Jon.. Just.."

He slid his arms around her from behind, and turned her so that she sat facing him, making her look up at him. "Hey.. What the fuck did he say? He didn't do anything to ya, did he?"

She shook her head, his heart jumped out of his throat momentarily. "What'd he say to ya.."

"Just something.. I have to get out of here."

"What do ya mean?"

"When I graduate in 3 years.. Apparently, my mom, she owes him for something and... I'm the payment.."

He growled and then said quietly, "The hell ya are. He was probably just tryin to scare ya."

"God I hope so. I mean she can't really do that.. Right?"

He sat there quietly, looking at her. Scooting her into his lap, he put his hands on both of her cheeks and pulling her against him, he crashed his lips to her lips, biting her lower lips until her lips opened, her tongue slid cautiously past them, finding his. He stopped and looked at her as he said quietly, "Even if she can, she's not gonna."

"You don't know that.. You'll be gone."

"I don't have to go."

"The hell you don't, Jon, this is a once in a lifetime chance. I'm not.. I'm not gonna let you throw it away on me, damn it." Giselle mumbled as he said calmly, "Well then ya come with me.. If this gets worse, I mean."

She looked at him, confused. Clearly the kiss hadn't explained him, hadn't explained how he'd been feeling for a few months now, about her. He pulled her completely against him and rested his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers twisting in her long dark hair slowly, as he pulled her into another long and slow kiss.

She blinked as she asked quietly, "Jon?"

"What?"

"Why'd you do that? I - I mean.." she muttered as she looked at him, studying him confused, but smiling a little, happy.

He stood and walked to the desk in the corner, reached behind the cd player and pulled out her notebook, which she'd been writing a note to him in. She'd been determined to just go ahead, tell him that she was falling for him, something.. And tell him that if he wanted something, she wanted to know now before she let herself fall any harder.

"I, umm.. Found it." he muttered as she looked at him and asked, "And?"

"I saw what ya wrote me. Kinda why I kissed ya twice just now." he muttered as he looked at her. The awkwardness was there, but now there was something else. She hadn't slapped him at least, that'd been what he was most afraid would happen, kind of why he'd been avoiding her for the better part of 3 days, why he'd went off the night before with his trainers and Sami, gotten totally shitfaced.

She smiled as she looked up at him and then asked quietly, "So..."

"Point being, babe.. I want ya. And I'm not goin anywhere. And if this happens,that stuff the man said, ya not stayin here."

"But.."

"I know. And I'm not gonna rush ya." he muttered quietly as he sat back down, pulled her into his lap again, put his arms around her, yawning. "I wanted to do that Monday when I found the damn thing, but I just couldn't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because.. Figured ya look at me and ya would probably laugh your ass off." he muttered as he said quietly, " Wanna lay around and watch tv?"

"Yeah.."

He pulled her up off the floor after he'd stood and then let her get comfortable on his bed, then put his arm around her casually, grabbing the remote. When she leaned over and put her face against his neck, he smirked to himself. Maybe, this time, everything would be alright, he wouldn't do something bad, mess it up and lose her like he had so many others.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER THREE, PT TWO

_an unlikely friendship turns to an unlikely romance  
_

"I hate this part. God I hate it." she muttered as she watched him in the ring, going against another fighter. She shielded her eyes, peeking through a little, wincing even as she was yelling loudly, causing others around her to stare. About halfway through the show, a blonde slunk over, sat down next to her. She tried not to stare at the girl, but the girl was kind of already staring at her, it was making her really, really uneasy.

"You want something?"

"Yeah.. Wondered if you were calling dibs on Mox."

"Huh?"

"The guy ya yellin for. Good lord girl, you high or something?"

A warning Jon gave her before the show started rang back in her ears.. If any girls approached her, about him, don't listen to what they might say. He might have been the guy they described, but he wasn't anymore.

Even as the warning echoed in the sophmore's mind, she felt her stomach twisting into knots, felt the jealousy bubbling to the surface. She smirked and leaning in muttered, "So you're one of them, huh?"

"What the hell do ya mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. But yeah. I'm callin dibs so beat it."

"Make me, shorty."

"Oh you really wanna go, huh?" Giselle asked, her temper flaring momentarily, as she stood up, getting in the blonde's face. The blonde smirked, shoved her then laughed as she said "Sit down ya fuckin baby. Why don't ya run along, play with ya dollies? Leave the real damn men to the real damn women?"

"Where's this real woman you speak of, sweetheart, because I'm lookin and I damn sure don't see her." Giselle growled and was just about to swing when one of the blonde's friends walked over, whispered something into her ear. Giselle could only vaguely make out something about the name Rob coming up during their exchange.

Rob was sort of a friend of Jon's.

She shrugged it off, sitting down, slightly pissed now. But soon, she was drawn to watching him in the ring again. Little worries began nagging at her mind.. What if she kept holding out on him? Was Kaya right?

She rolled her eyes at herself, slightly disgusted with herself, doubting everything. He'd never let her down once, he might not be a good guy, but he did everything he told her he'd do and then some.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, she slid it out, rolled her eyes. Her cousin Kaya telling her that her mother was there, drunk, raising hell. That the man she'd been seeing a lot lately was pissed because Giselle didn't come straight home after practice.

The way the guy acted around her really pissed Jon off. The way the guy treated her really pissed her off, but she didn't dare do or say anything that might set him off. Everytime she thought back to what the man revealed ot her that night her stomach twisted, her skin crawled. She had to figure this out, get a way out of here before that fate befell her.

The text icon popped up on her pay by the minute phone again and she answered it, groaning as she read the text from Kaya. Another 'warning' about Jon. She was beginning to get angrier and angrier about that too.

She watched the match intently, wincing as she tried to just clear her mind, put all of her focus into sending him luck, anything.

Inside the ring, Jon smirked as he caught sight of her in the audience, he tried his best not to laugh when she got in the face of this disgusting ring rat he used to be into named Sabrina. His partner laughed and then muttered, "Your girl?"

"Yeah."

"Feisty."

"yeah." he smirked as he slammed his opponents face into an exposed turnbuckle then slammed the guy into the mat in a DDT. A few moments later, the ref called the match just as it almost went through the barricade seperating the crowd from the ring. He smirked as he helped himself up and winked at Giselle, before hopping back over the flimsy barricade.

She'd been standing outside for almost 5 minutes, pacing, trying to get her mind off of the nagging worries she had, when she felt his lips on her neck, smelled the nicotine on his breath. She jumped a little, gasped as she turned and kissed him, stealing his baseball cap, putting it on backwards. "You.. Were freaking amazing tonight, baby."

"I was, huh?" he asked as he fixed his eyes on her intently, leaned in, pulling her into his arms, picking her up, sitting her on a bike rail outside the gymnasium they'd had the show in tonight.

Soon, they'd have to start traveling around. This worried him, even if he didn't want to admit it. He hated the thought of leaving her behind, going off without her.

He hadn't told her yet, and he didn't want to, really. It was a conversation he was dreading.

"So that girl.."

"yeah. I almost decked her."

Jon chuckled and shifted her in his arms as he nodded, his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I kinda saw. Tempermental."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Fine, you win this time, damn it, Jon."

"I always win, babe." he said as he smirked his usual cocky smirk at her and turned, letting her onto his back so they could walk home, he could sneak her into her room without getting her into serious shit.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Before I even start, wanna give a shoutout to my girl KatelynBB for givin me the courage to post this. And go check out the babysitter if you're not reading it already, i am so addicted to that story. Also want to say thanks to MollyHighland AND RollinsInTheDean DeeMarie426 and everyone who's been following my story, you guys are sweethearts and I'm real glad y'all are enjoying the story so far)_

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me. _

_Taken from I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In by Taylor Swift_

CHAPTER THREE, PT THREE

_an unlikely friendship turns to an unlikely romance  
_

She paced the alleyway, hiding her face beneath the hood of his oversized hoodie, swearing under her breath. He'd promised her he'd be down here, where the hell was he? Looking around, she groaned when she caught sight of Kaya coming her way, Josie in tow.

"What I did was for your own good, Giselle."

"Fuck off, Kaya, right now, or I swear to Christ, I'll hurt you." Giselle growled as she turned, held her cousin against the brick wall of the apartment's exterior and then leaning in, smirked as she said "You're just pissed.. He wouldn't fucking touch you with a ten foot pole, wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire.. because you only wanna use him to get the fuck away from your ma and your daddy. You know he's gonna be great one damn day, and you know if you don't latch on now, you're never gonna fuckin leave Cincinatti."

Kaya's hand made contact with the unbeaten side of Giselle's face and she growled as she went to punch her, only to have her hand stopped by Josie who held her and gave Kaya a nod, quickly as she said "You were right.. This is for her own good, Kay. She's gonna be one of us, whether she likes it or not. I'm personally gettin more than a little sick of her self righteous, virginal bullshit.. Maybe if we fuck up her face, he won't wanna fuck her anymore and she'll see how right we were about the bastard."

Giselle grabbed hold of Josie's free hand and then turned her arm behind her back, shoving her onto the ground as she sneered, "You little bitch.. After all the shit I got you two out of. After all the fucking beatings I took because you two idiots sneak out with other boys, fuck anything with a penis, within a ten mile radius.. And you're gonna do this shit? I think not." as she growled when Kaya drug her off of Josie and shoved her down, sitting on her, choking her.. "You're so god damn perfect, Giselle.. I've always hated you."

"Yeah? Feeling's mutual, Kay."

"All you have to do is just help your mom.. And ya won't even do that. Fucking pathetic." Kaya said as she spat at her cousin, continued holding her.

Jon stepped out of the alley and grabbed Kaya off of Giselle, then growled, "Get your fuckin ass inside before I break my promise not to hit a girl." before helping Giselle up off of the ground. "Sorry I ran late.. I was trying to make damn sure that Les and Cody got ya a ticket out of here too." as his eyes caught on her face.

"They know, Jon."

"Whoa, what.. First of all, who the fuck did that?"

"Who do you think?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Jon started as he turned, was about to walk to the ladder to the fire escape up to her apartment, but she grabbed his hand and said quietly, "I handled it, okay?"

"What the fuck do ya mean you 'handled it'?"

"He's sittin in the ER right now.. Turns out, thanks to Mox.. I have one hell of a left hook, and now I got a right hook too." she muttered as she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath, calm down.

"And ya not there too? Gettin ya own injuries looked at?"

"Damn it, Jon.. If I went like this, and they saw him, put two and two together.. I'd be in the system so fast.."

"You'd be outta there though, babe.. And I could find ya, we could make a run for it, together."

"We already kinda are.. They found my answer to what ya asked me.." Giselle said ruefully as she held out the note, biting her lower lip. He held his soda to her face as he read the letter, smiled a little.

"Ya really mean this.. Ya gonna come with me."

"Yes, Jon."

"Even after all the shit I put ya through?"

"Even after all the times you act like a total asshat, yes." Giselle said as she looked up at him and then asked, "So.. When do you leave?"

"Soon as school's over today.."

"Good. I'll ditch my last class, come with ya." Giselle muttered as he nodded and then said "I was gonna make ya." and looping his arms around her, he asked quietly, "Just now.. What the hell were Kaya and Josie tryin to do to ya?"

"Apparently, they overheard the whole thing last night, after we.. And then they found my letter to ya.. And took it straight to my ma. Then that ignorant sack of shit she calls a boyfriend got involved.." Giselle muttered, wincing as she thought about the entire thing.

"Did they tell 'em we..." Jon muttered as he looked at Giselle, waiting.

"Yes, Jon, they told them we slept together. And Kaya took great delight in telling my ma about how we've been sneaking out together every night for a while now.."

"Damn it, I'm really startin to hate ya cousin."

From down the alley, Kaya smirked to herself as she said quietly, "I warned you, Giselle.. Now, you're really gonna get it. I'm gonna make sure you don't leave Ohio with him."

She turned and slunk back up the ladder when they'd left and then picked up the phone, called Giselle's mom. As she hung up the phone, she flopped onto the couch and smirked to herself. "Little Ms. High and Mighty is about to take a huge fall. This is gonna be more fun to watch than it is normally when I have sex." she gloated as she leaned back, shut her eyes.

She had always disliked Giselle.


End file.
